one_piece_bizzare_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Fruits
Devil fruits are the magical fruits that spawn around the Earth and grant magical abilities to those who click on it , no confirmed island is known to spawn a certain type of devil fruit, for these reason many people tend to check out islands with the most trees because it has a higher chance of spawning a devil fruit there. Sky Islands are known to spawn devil fruits because of its large quantity of trees, therefore you have a much higher chance of finding one.There is also high chance for island which tend to have less people visiting to contain Devil Fruits. One thing to note is that a devil fruit spawn after a two hour period. Also note that eating a Devil fruit decreases damage done using sword and melee attacks by 50%. Good Luck and find a fruit!!! The Fruit Types Are: Logia: Elemental Fruits Grants The User To Transform Into The Element And Control It All Logia type devil fruits emit the element they will give you so they are easy to find Advantages - Allows user to negate damage from swords, guns and fighting styles (exceptions= Busoshoku Haki and other devil fruit attacks) Paramecia: Allow The User To Change His Body Physics Or Others Body Advantages - Usually give the user interesting mechanics that may not do damage but can be very useful ex Guru Guru No Mi helps you take flight faster than any boat or Suke Suke No Mi helps you attack/run without the opponent noticing Zoan: Allows The User To Transform Into Animals Here are a list of the current devil fruits: Mera Mera No Mi(Flame) Nikyu Nikyu No Mi(Paw) Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu(Buddha) Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Fushikkou(Phoenix) Ito Ito no Mi(String) Goro Goro No mi(Lightning) (created by Sirslurpsalot) Gravito Gravito No Mi(Gravity) (PhilipSCA going to add soon when new moves come out) Hie Hie No Mi(Ice) Magu Magu No Mi(Lava) Ope Ope No Mi(Surgeon) (created by PhilipSCA) Moku Moku No Mi(Smoke) Pika Pika No Mi(Light) (created by PhilipSCA) Gura Gura No Mi(Tremor) Suna Suna No Mi(Sand) Yomi Yomi No Mi(Revive) (created by sirslurpalot) Suke Suke No Mi(Inivisible) Only one skill. "E" For invisibility (created by sirslurpalot) Guru Guru No Mi (Rotation) Gomu Gomu No Mi'*' (Rubber Man) 'Gomu Gomu has five versions of itself. ' # Pre timeskip # Gear Second # Timeskip # Gear 4th, Boundman # Gear 5th, Snakeman Tips * IMPORTANT NOTE: Upon finding a fruit all your other stats (melee, blade, sniper) will be descreased by 50%, for example if the player used to do 2000 damage, he/she will not do 1000. This is an important tip needed to be made note of. * All Logia type devil fruits emit the element they will give you so they are easy to see * Keep in mind that every 2 hours (not 45 minuets) only '''1 '''devil fruit will spawn (this is always subject to change) Category:Devil Fruit is usually born where